


Ло

by Inuya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Во всем был виноват Ло.





	Ло

**Author's Note:**

> Для Никки.  
> В тексте идут отсылки к этим легендам:  
> 1) www.legendami.ru/bod/franc/franc11.htm;  
> 2) www.legendami.ru/bod/franc/franc2.htm;  
> 3) www.legendami.ru/bod/franc/franc9.htm;  
> 4) www.legendami.ru/bod/franc/franc10.htm.

**1**

Вход в пещеру с началом прилива всегда затапливало, поэтому местные держались от берега подальше. Среди приезжих порой находились любители острых ощущений, но и те редко рисковали заходить на скалистый пляж, над которым сбоку, как грозная орлица, нависали острозубые скалы. Что-то словно отталкивало людей отсюда, и ни одна живая душа не осмеливалась пересекать невидимую границу, обозначенную семью древними, стоящими вертикально глыбами. Эти глыбы, казалось, были здесь испокон веков. Обтесанные ветрами и морем, они стали гладкими, но даже соленая вода не сумела стереть глубокие, как морщины старух, черты. Местные поговаривали, что эти черты — остатки лиц, и что глыбы раньше были людьми. Когда-то очень и очень давно.

Естественно, в это никто не верил.

Кроме детей.

Дети туристов не боялись никого и ничего, кроме своих родителей. Зачастую, сбежав из-под внимательного взора взрослых, они приходили на этот скалистый пляж и проскальзывали мимо глыб, чтобы подобраться к пещере. Внутрь забираться рисковали не многие — к счастью, дети часто довольствовались входом и потом спешили к родителям, вынужденные молчать о совершенном подвиге перед ними, но имеющие полное право похвастаться перед сверстниками.

**2**

Во всем был виноват Ло. Роксана теперь вспомнила об этом, вновь оказавшись на скалистом пляже. Только никак не удавалось припомнить, в чем именно был виноват Ло.

Она стояла в начале узкой, едва видной тропинки и смотрела на серое море. Ветер сердито трепал ее зеленую юбку, неуместным ярким пятном выделявшуюся на фоне серых вод, серых камней и серых деревьев. Казалось, что ветер задался целью выкрасить весь мир в серый цвет, и зеленая юбка выглядела вызовом, который ни в коем случае нельзя спустить с рук. Ветер набрасывался на подол, рвал его вверх, но Роксана не обращала на это внимания, только придерживала машинально и смотрела на серые глыбы.

Ветер, обозлившись, обрушился на море, поднял огромные волны и бросил в сторону Роксаны холодные капли. Она поежилась: в белой блузе с рукавом в три четверти было прохладно, но надвигающаяся непогода волновала ее меньше всего.

Что натворил тогда Ло?

Они приехали с родителями отдохнуть, семья Ло тоже оказалась здесь. Приятное совпадение, по-другому и не назовешь. Отцы работали вместе, матери дружили, дети… они тоже подружились, обнаружив общие интересы: камни и книги. Ло, кроме всего прочего, научил ее лазить по деревьям и быстро преодолевать полосу с препятствиями, а она, в свою очередь, показала, как найти подорожник и какие травы могут притупить боль.

Да, точно, сначала семья Ло уехала в отпуск, после — они. И оказались здесь, на Северном море, предпочтя небольшой уютный городок великолепным пляжам. Отец тогда заявил, что устал от огромных толп, мама его поддержала, добавив, что с толпами она общается и на работе. А ей…, а ей было без разницы куда ехать.

Иногда Роксане казалось, что все-таки их родители договорились отдохнуть вместе, а потом зачем-то изобразили при встрече удивление. Может, чтобы дети не подумали, что все подстроено? Ло точно ничего не знал, Роксана умела отличать его притворство от неподдельного изумления. В последнем случае Ло открывал рот, его щеки краснели, как при смущении, а в глазах можно было легко прочитать вопрос: «Как?!» Ло выглядел невероятно забавным в такие моменты, и Роксане нравилось его удивлять.

Почему они больше не виделись после той поездки?

Ветер, поняв, что так не избавится от ярко-зеленого пятна, пригнал тучи. Роксана, наконец, бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на небо и подумала, что стоит вернуться в дом, который сняла неподалеку. Ветер победно взвыл и снова бросил пригоршню соленых брызг. Роксана поморщилась, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, ступила на тропинку.

На мгновение ей почудилось, что глыбы вздрогнули и начали оборачиваться. Показалось, конечно, просто показалось. Она неуверенно сделала еще несколько шагов и неожиданно остановилась, не в силах поверить своим глазам. На берегу у самого моря плясало под порывами ветра пламя. Оно не думало гаснуть, только разгоралось ярче и ярче, упрямо поднимаясь вверх. Роксана осторожно приблизилась к глыбам и выглянула из-за одной из них, обнимая оказавшийся теплым камень.

Некто развел костер, несмотря на непогоду. Роксана могла поклясться, что еще несколько мгновений назад пляж был пустынным, да и кто в такую непогоду решится прийти сюда ради костра? Рыбачить с берега здесь бесполезно, она откуда-то помнила, что мелководье тянулось несколько метров, и рыбаки всегда выходили в море с неводами или искали другие места. Но костер не исчезал, а рядом, укрывшись, лежал человек. Роксана не могла разглядеть, спит ли он, или ему просто плохо, поэтому, набравшись храбрости, она вышла из-за глыб, словно переступила невидимую черту.

Ветер в то же мгновение стих, точно и не бушевал еще секунду назад. Стало ощутимо теплее, и Роксана даже обернулась, но вокруг ничего не изменилась. Те же глыбы, те же серые деревья и наверху безлюдный тротуар. Глыбы стояли безмолвно, только показалось, что черты лиц проступили на каждой отчетливее, чем… когда? В детстве?

Человек у костра не пошевелился, пламя дрожало, словно для него ветер все еще дул. Роксана осторожно приблизилась, ступая по мокрой гальке и раскрошившимся камням. Она подошла уже совсем близко, когда человек внезапно вскинулся, разворачиваясь, и больно ухватил ее за левую лодыжку, рванул на себя. Роксана вскрикнула, нелепо взмахнула руками, пытаясь ухватиться за воздух, и упала на землю. Галька тут же впилась в кожу сквозь одежду.

— Ох, мадемуазель, прошу прощения!

Человек — это оказался мужчина — помог ей подняться. Роксана собралась возмутиться, но ее взгляд упал на вход в пещеру, и она промолчала. Что-то подсказывало, что кричать сейчас не стоит. Мужчина, увидев, куда она смотрит, одобрительно усмехнулся.

— Правильно, мадемуазель, не стоит поднимать шум. Ро спит, спит до сих пор, к счастью, но это не значит, что вас не услышат Гуарх или Дахут. Право слово, не знаю, кто из них хуже.

Роксане хотелось спросить, чьи это имена, но она лишь плотнее сжала губы и попыталась сделать шаг назад. Лодыжку пронзила боль, словно раскаленная игла вошла под кожу. Роксана вскрикнула и снова бы непременно упала, если бы мужчина не подхватил ее.

— Простите, мадемуазель, — виновато произнес он. — Похоже, я не рассчитал силу и повредил вам лодыжку. Сядьте у костра. Если вы не против, я осмотрю вас.

Роксана, наконец, вновь обрела дар речи.

— Кто вы?..

— Потом, — мужчина усмехнулся и добавил: — Простите.

Он легко поднял ее на руки, и пока Роксана силилась возмутиться, сделал три шага к покрывалу, на котором лежал, опустил Роксану и присел перед ней. Покрывало оказалось шкурой — самой настоящей шкурой какого-то зверя. Костер на мгновение вспыхнул, когда Роксана провела ладонью по меху, и она вздрогнула, словно снова приходя в себя. И тут же поджала ноги.

— Кто вы? — требовательно спросила она, глядя на мужчину. — Как ваше имя? И почему здесь нет ветра? Он только что дул.

— Сколько вопросов, мадемуазель, — усмехнулся тот. — Имя мне — Кар, до этого я назывался Аленом… но Кар мне нравится больше. Я охотник, пожалуй.

— Охотник? Мне казалось, здесь запрещена охота. По крайней мере, сейчас, — озадаченно заметила Роксана.

— Не думаю, что кому-то в голову придет запретить охоту на Ро, — усмехнулся Кар и почему-то посмотрел на глыбы, словно ища у них поддержки. — Наоборот, Ро стоило бы убить, и как можно быстрее.

Роксана промолчала.

— А ветер? — наконец спросила она и тут же мысленно укорила себя за глупый вопрос. Нашла что спросить! Стоило подниматься и хромать до дому, вызвать врача и больше не возвращаться на этот пляж.

И, наверное, можно позвонить Роланду и обсудить с ним детали развода. Именно в этот момент Роксана была готова говорить с ним прямо и откровенно. Судиться не из-за чего — квартира в Париже принадлежит ее родителям, а из вещей Роланд привез с собой только телевизор и старое радио, которое все пытался продать за баснословные деньги, выдавая его за раритет. Какие глупости, право слово.

Хорошо, что детей за пять лет брака так и не появилось.

— А ветра и не было, — вырвал ее из мыслей Кар. Он потер щетину и протянул ту же руку ладонью вверх. — Позвольте, я осмотрю все-таки вашу лодыжку. Виноват, что так среагировал, но на этот берег мог забрести кто угодно.

Роксана не пошевелилась.

— Не стоило мне подходить, — признала она.

— Стоило окликнуть меня издалека, — Кар вдруг расплылся в улыбке, и губы, спрятанные под черной щетиной, оказались бледно-розовыми, бледнее, чем у большинства людей. Он не убирал руку.

Роксана вздохнула и с тоской посмотрела на тротуар. Там, за глыбами, все-таки бушевал ветер: деревья дрожали от его порывов, клонились к земле. Казалось, буря только усиливается, но здесь, около костра было тепло и до странного уютно. Мех согревал, костер весело трещал, а глыбы… Роксана невольно вздрогнула: ей показалось, что черты глыб изменились, что они улыбались и чего-то ждали.

Почему она вообще сюда пришла? Ах да, Ло…

— Мадемуазель?

Роксана снова вздохнула и все-таки вытянула левую ногу. Кар осторожно снял ее светло-коричневую туфлю, отставил ее в сторону и аккуратно принялся ощупывать лодыжку. Роксана сжала губы: было щекотно. Ло частенько пользовался этой ее особенностью, когда она залазила на дерево и отказывалась спускаться. Достаточно было пощекотать лодыжку, и Роксана, заходясь в смехе, сдавалась.

— Похоже, просто ушиб, — сообщил Кар, отстранившись. — Это хорошо.

— Не то слово, — откликнулась Роксана и пошевелила ногой. Боль вроде прошла, так что, наверное, Кар был прав. Появится синяк, но это не страшно.

Она надела туфлю и с сожалением поднялась со шкуры, стараясь не смотреть ни на пещеру, ни на глыбы. Глаза Кара мерцали темным золотом в свете костра, когда Роксана твердо взглянула на него.

— Мне надо вернуться домой, — произнесла она.

— Зачем? — спросил Кар.

Роксана заколебалась. Нужно было сказать, что в такую погоду сидеть на берегу не стоит, к тому же скоро совсем стемнеет, а к ноге все-таки необходимо приложить лед. Но с языка сорвалось совершенно другое.

— Чтобы вспомнить.

Кар удивленно приподнял брови и зачем-то оглянулся на пещеру.

— Вспомнить?.. Что можно вспоминать в такой вечер?

— Ло.

— Ро? — он нахмурился.

— Ло, — терпеливо повторила Роксана и разгладила юбку. На мгновение ей захотелось пригласить Кара в гости, но она одернула себя и мысленно дала себе подзатыльник. Кар в черных одеждах — вроде джинсы и футболка, а вроде и нет, да еще и босиком — не вписывался в ее привычный уклад жизни, и Роксана решила, что хватит с нее на сегодня потрясений.

И нужно, действительно нужно вспомнить о Ло.

— Ах да, — она спохватилась, когда уже сделала пару шагов к глыбам. — Мое имя…

Кар почему-то оказался рядом и приложил палец к ее губам, мягко покачав головой.

— Не разбрасывайтесь своим именем, мадемуазель, — серьезно посоветовал он. — И не приходите больше сюда.

Следующее, что помнила Роксана: как она, почему-то возмущенная, идет по тротуару к дому. Злилась скорее на саму себя. Двадцать пять лет, а отреагировала как девчонка! Покраснела, смутилась. И чего? Сумасшедшего парня, спящего на меху? Чушь собачья.

Остановившись, Роксана резко обернулась. С места, где она стояла, даже глыбы было плохо видно, не то что берег, но почему-то померещилось, что эти самые глыбы повернулись к ней и хмурятся, недовольные ее поспешным уходом.

**3**

За завтраком, уронив на пол пару яиц, которые собиралась сварить, Роксана снова вспомнила Ло. Иногда по утрам, когда родители уходили раньше или спали до обеда, они притворялись взрослыми и пытались сами сделать завтрак. В этом не было нужды, если подумать: в ресторане гостиницы все оплатили еще при заказе номеров, но Ло нравилось считать себя взрослым, а ей не хотелось отставать.

Что удивительно, получались вполне съедобные блюда. Единственное, с чем никак не мог справиться Ло, так это с вареными яйцами. Он мгновенно превращался в самого неуклюжего мальчишку на свете и вечно ронял яйца на пол, а она, не заметив, иногда поскальзывалась и едва не падала. Убирались, конечно, вместе. Роксана и помыслить не могла, чтобы оставить уборку на Ло. Это было его второй слабостью: он совершенно не умел прибираться, хватался за все подряд и в итоге создавал еще больший беспорядок.

Зазвонивший не вовремя телефон помешал Роксане вспомнить что-нибудь еще. Она почти улыбнулась, воскресив в памяти балансирующего на стуле Ло, готового опустить яйца в кипящую воду (почему они так варили их?), но звонок заставил вздрогнуть, и она уронила третье яйцо.

Чертыхнувшись, Роксана дотянулась до трубки. На экране светился незнакомый номер. Мелькнула предательская мысль не отвечать, но Роксана подумала, что это может оказаться ее мать, в очередной раз уехавшая заграницу и сменившая сим-карту.

— Слушаю.

— Привет, Рокс.

Первым порывом было открыть окно и выбросить ни в чем не повинный телефон. Роксана заставила себя глубоко вдохнуть и все-таки ответить.

— Я просила так меня не звать.

— Ну прости, прости, — Роланд был весел. Он почти всегда был веселым, вечно улыбался, словно светился изнутри. Она и повелась в свое время именно на этот свет, впоследствии оказавшийся скорее светом фар навсегда заглохшего автомобиля. — Слушай, ты когда собираешься возвращаться?

— А я собираюсь?

— Не будешь же ты сидеть у моря и ждать погоды, — Роланд хохотнул. — Давай, приезжай обратно, устроим вечеринку, все дела.

— Мы разводимся, — напомнила Роксана, сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать на него. Роланд был ее ровесником, но вел себя как мальчишка. Глупый мальчишка без царя в голове. Пустомеля и последняя сволочь.

— Ты опять об этом, — судя по голосу, он поморщился. — Рокс, да ладно тебе. Ну подумаешь, один раз изменил. Я напился, она тоже. Розали стыдно, между прочим, она приходила просить прощения.

— Попросила? — ядовито поинтересовалась Роксана. — Все… зализала?

— Ага… то есть нет! Тьфу, Рокс, о чем ты! — Роланд возмущено запыхтел. — Она и перед тобой хотела извиниться. Ну, что так вышло. Я больше пить не буду, правда. Возвращайся, Рокс.

Роксана отвела трубку от рта и спокойно выдохнула.

— Мы разводимся, — сообщила она, стараясь не дать слабину. Роланд почует ее неуверенность и вцепится, как клещ. А она может под давлением отступить, водится за ней такой грешок. Поэтому Роксана изо всех сил старалась, чтобы голос звучал твердо. — Разводимся, и точка. Больше никаких разговоров и извинений, Роланд. Я устала.

— Это было один раз, — возразил Роланд. — Один. А ты сразу кричишь про развод. Нам же всего двадцать пять, Рокс, подумаешь. Впереди целая жизнь! Ну, и я больше пить не буду. Честно-честно.

— Развод, — непререкаемым, как понадеялась, тоном произнесла Роксана и отключилась. Трубка тут же упала на пол и снова зазвонила, но на этот раз Роксана с мстительным удовольствием открыла окно, впуская злой ветер, и выкинула телефон в заросли терновника. Звон затих.

Что бы сказал Ло, увидев ее в таком раздрае?

«Ты что, плачешь? — обеспокоенно спросил бы он. — Вот глупости! Хочешь, я покажу тебе камень?»

Да, он бы точно принес какой-нибудь красивый камень, какого она прежде не видела. Была у Ло секретная коллекция, которую он никому и никогда не показывал. Только иногда ей, и то по камешку и в особых случаях. На день рождения, например, когда подарил настоящий хризоберилл. Небольшой, почти необработанный осколок на свету переливался всеми цветами радуги и завораживал. Казалось, от него невозможно отвести взгляд. Где он сейчас, этот осколок?

Роксана нахмурилась, попытавшись вспомнить. Куда дела столь драгоценный подарок? Ло назвал его камнем-хамелеоном и наказал хранить как зеницу ока. И… что? Что она с ним сделала? Накатила паника, и Роксана неожиданно для себя завизжала, сжала голову руками и принялась раскачиваться на месте, судорожно пытаясь вытащить это воспоминание.

Где? Куда исчез осколок? Куда пропали все вещи, которые приносил или дарил ей Ло? Почему ничего не осталось?

Роксана замолчала так же резко, как и завизжала. Она отняла руки от головы, выпрямилась и выглянула в окно. Нет, телефон не найти: терновник ощетинился колючками, и она не решилась его тревожить. К счастью, оставался еще сотовый, и хотелось надеяться, что мама все-таки не поменяла номер.

После длинных гудков раздался щелчок.

— Слушаю.

— Привет, мам, — как можно беззаботнее произнесла Роксана. — У меня есть…

— Роксана! — мать не дала ей договорить, перебила возмущенно, и Роксана почти наяву увидела, как та покраснела от натуги. — Мне звонил Роланд! Ты что, действительно намерена разводиться? Брось мне эти глупости!

Роксана прикрыла глаза. Ну конечно, матери всегда нравился Роланд, и даже узнав об измене, она вступилась за «бедного мальчика, которого точно соблазнила эта шлюха Розали». Мать еще умудрилась заметить, что, возможно, Роксана не удовлетворяет мужа в постели. Ну да, виноваты все вокруг, только не он.

— Мама, я не буду это обсуждать.

— Будешь, — отрезала та. — Документы, надеюсь, еще не подала? Даже если подала, то сейчас же поедешь и заберешь их. И позвонишь Роланду. Извинись перед ним! Бедный мальчик и без того…

Роксана отключила телефон, не став слушать. Звонить отцу не было смысла, он точно не помнил, а номера телефонов родителей Ло Роксана не знала. Они тоже перестали общаться с ее семьей после того отдыха. Но почему? Что случилось такого, отчего их пути разошлись?

**4**

Ветер снова злился. На этот раз Роксана надела джинсы, но вязаная кофта цвета свежего золота не вписывалась в промозглую серую картину мира. Ветер пытался оторвать от кофты хотя бы зеленый цветок на поясе, пока не преуспел и только яростно трепал волосы Роксаны, собранные в хвост.

Ноги сами принесли ее к глыбам. К обычным серым глыбам, которые не умели ни шевелиться, ни смотреть. Задержавшись наверху, Роксана дождалась, когда мимо проедет чья-то серая машина, и уверенно начала спускаться. Замерла только у камней, выглядывая и, наверное, надеясь увидеть Кара, но его не было. Ни следа костра, ни его самого. Пляж оказался пустынным, ветер поднимал волны, и они бросались на берег с решительностью, присущей отчаянным самоубийцам.

Роксана и сама не знала, почему расстроена, но в груди поселилось странное раздражение. Как будто Кар мог дать ответы на все вопросы. Но он не знал Ло, точно не знал и не мог быть им. Как он сказал? Какой-то Ро крепко спит? Кто такой Ро?

Она взглянула на пещеру, но о том, чтобы сейчас войти в нее, речи не шло. Прилив давно закончился, только волны все равно мешали и точно бы сбили с ног любого, кто посмел бы приблизиться к пещере. Хотя мысль показалась Роксане соблазнительной. Укрыться от ветра, а не вымокнуть, конечно.

Роксана остановилась там, где вчера вроде бы пылал костер. Ни сажи, ни углей — как будто вчерашняя встреча ей приснилась. Может, так и было, но Роксана отлично помнила, как утром смазывала синяк на лодыжке. Синяк, между прочим, все-таки болел, но не так сильно, как в первые минуты после падения.

Внезапно ее внимание привлекло белое пятно в море. Чья-то яхта? Да, похоже на то. Но какой сумасшедший решил выбраться в море при таком ветре? Конечно, яхта не деревянная или надувная лодка, но море опасно и непредсказуемо. «Титаник» же затонул, в конце концов, хоть в трагедии была виновата не погода. Роксана огляделась, вытащила выключенный мобильник, думая, стоит ли звонить местным спасателям. С другой стороны, размышляла она, наверняка яхту видят хотя бы на маяке, так что о ней знают и, возможно, уже готовятся прийти на помощь. К тому же Роксана подозревала, что стоит ей включить телефон, и он тут же зазвонит. Когда не надо, мать отличалась особой настойчивостью.

Если подумать, в свое время именно она настояла на свадьбе с Роландом.

Неожиданно ветер донес до Роксаны жалобный голос. Кто-то звал — на помощь или просто выплакивал имя, она не могла разобрать. Голос звал, такой жалобный, что хотелось оставить все и броситься в море, лишь бы помочь этой девушке. Роксана, не осознавая, сделала несколько шагов вперед. Волны расступились, готовые отнять ее у суши, но неожиданно за спиной раздалось низкое утробное гудение. Роксана недоуменно оглянулась: гудение сбивало с толку, не перекрывало жалобный зов, но отвлекало. Только откуда? .. В глаза ей бросились глыбы, и Роксана вздрогнула, оступилась, волны, уловив момент, сбили ее с ног, тут же накрывая с головой, как огромным тяжелым одеялом, под которым проще задохнуться, чем уснуть. Роксана забила по воде, попыталась вырваться, но море облегало ее все сильнее, утаскивая с мелководья ближе к чернеющим глубинам и не позволяя вырваться на поверхность. Одежда промокла насквозь и сковывала движения, воздух заканчивался слишком быстро, и Роксана в страхе раскрыла глаза. Вода тут же обволокла их, наполнила солью, причиняя боль и не давая снова зажмурится.

Жалобный плач звучал где-то совсем близко, Роксану развернуло на краю мелководья, и она сквозь толщу воды разглядела девушку невиданной красоты. Стройная, высокая, белокожая, с прелестным лицом и золотисто-белокурыми волосами, в бело-голубых одеждах. Девушка пела. Она протянула к Роксане руки и улыбнулась, не переставая жалобно призывать — кого-то. Роксана, спеленатая водами, не могла пошевелиться. Она только еще слабо удивилась, что до сих пор не захлебнулась — кислород давно закончился.

Внезапно знакомое гудение настигло их, и лицо девушки исказилось от ярости. Она снова открыла рот, но вместо плача вырвался ужасающий крик. Она отпрянула, а Роксану выдернуло из воды.

— Оставь ее, — раздался знакомый голос. К коже прижалось что-то холодное. Роксана скосила слезящиеся глаза: Кар прижимал к воде, прилипшей к ее коже, железный кинжал. Вода шипела там, где он прикасался, но поспешно, как живая, стекала, смешиваясь с морем.

Ветер взвыл, вместе с ним выла и девушка, стоявшая на поверхности воды. Она больше не выглядела привлекательной, теперь ее красота скорее пугала Роксану, и она в бессознательном жесте сильнее прижалась к Кару в поисках защиты.

— Отдай ее, — прошипела девушка. — Отдай ее мне, мне, предатель!

— Не трогай ее, — твердо велел Кар. — Она не твоя, Дахут. Ты забрала рыбаков, но ее — не трогай. Ты не имеешь права призывать людей с берега.

— Не указывай мне, Алан, — снова зашипела Дахут. — Гуарх обещала ее мне, обещала!

— Гуарх тем более не распоряжается женскими жизнями, — возразил Кар. — Уходи, Дахут. Уходи.

Дахут взвизгнула и пропала, распалась на тысячи морских брызг и унеслась, подхваченная кусающимся ветром. Роксана, поддерживаемая Каром, выбралась из воды на берег, где уже гостеприимно горел костер, лежала вчерашняя шкура и не было ветра.

**5**

— Говорил же, мадемуазель, не приходите сюда, — печально посетовал Кар, усаживая ее на шкуру и укрывая сверху второй.

Роксана дрожала, зуб на зуб не попадал. Мерное гудение продолжалась, но она боялась поднимать взгляд и смотреть на рассерженные глыбы. В тот момент, в море, Роксана отчетливо увидела проступившие на камне лица и вспомнила Ло. Вспомнила легенду, которую он рассказывал.

— Эт-т-ти г-глыбы, — забормотала она, пока Кар грубовато растирал ей предплечья, — он-ни б-были… лю-людьм-ми…

— Когда-то давно, — согласился Кар. Глыбы печально загудели.

— Л-Ло рас-сказ-зывал… л-легенд-ду…

— Ло много знал.

Роксана вскинула взгляд, когда Кар сел перед ней и стянул с нее кеды и носки, принимаясь растирать стопы.

— Не думаю, что могу предложить незамужней девушке снять мокрую одежду, чтобы просушить ее на костре, — улыбнулся он.

Роксана, немного согревшись, весело фыркнула. Они с Ло легко раздевались друг перед другом, наплевав, что тогда при последней встрече им уже почти исполнилось девять. Впрочем… между девятью и двадцатью пятью и Ло и Каром существенная разница. Правильнее всего было пойти домой, но Роксана испугалась, что, вернувшись, уже не застанет Кара. Поэтому она только скинула кофту, оставшись в майке, отжала джинсы, насколько сумела, и сильнее укуталась в шкуру. Кар одобрительно кивнул.

Как по волшебству, он вытащил из ниоткуда котелок и подвесил его на появившейся рогатине над костром.

— Выпьешь чай и согреешься.

Роксана молча согласилась.

Глыбы больше не гудели, даже море притихло, и ветер там, снаружи мирного уголка, почти успокоился, судя по едва шевелящейся листве. Роксана поискала взглядом яхту, но так и не увидела ее. Можно было решить, что кораблик причалил, но она откуда-то знала, что яхта покоится на дне, а людей забрала Дахут.

Дахут-Белянка.

Эту легенду ей тоже рассказал Ло. О городе, в котором жила прекраснейшая принцесса Дахут-Белянка. В нее влюблялись все без исключения юноши, но принцесса, обращая на кого-нибудь внимание, бросала своего избранника через пару-тройку дней и выбирала другого. Прежних же ее возлюбленных никто не видел: говорили, что стража по приказу принцессы сбрасывала их с обрыва в море.

Однажды в город пришел человек в красном, он назвался Аланом. Дахут влюбилась в него сама, но Алан вопреки всему не впечатлился красотой принцессы и отвергнул ее любовь. Дахут испробовала все, чтобы привлечь Алана, и он в конце концов велел ей принести ключ от морских врат, которые король всегда носил с собой. Дахут сделала, что он просил, а Алан, заполучив желанное, отпер врата и впустил море в город. Это было наказанием для принцессы.

Согласно легенде боги превратили Дахут в морскую фею, которая жалобным плачем призывала рыбаков и обрекала их на гибель.

— Все так и было, — подтвердил Кар, когда Роксана замолчала, закончив пересказывать легенду. — Боги разгневались на Дахут, и морской владыка послал своего слугу, чтобы наказать принцессу.

— Она назвала тебя Аланом.

— Да.

Роксана смотрела на Кара и не видела в нем ничего необычного. Просто человек, просто мужчина. Просто Алан, отныне носящий имя Кар. Что бы сказал Ло на этот счет?

Роксана вспомнила, как тогда, в детстве, они прибежали на этот самый пляж. День клонился к вечеру, но темнело поздно, и еще было вдоволь времени, чтобы наиграться. Они стояли наверху, и Ло показывал ей глыбы.

— Семь человек, — заговорила Роксана, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Кара, — они приплыли издалека на деревянной лодке… на большой лодке — длинной и пузатой — с широким разноцветным парусом. Все лучники в металлических шлемах. Они говорили на неизвестном языке, они сразились с драконом Ро и сбросили его в ущелье, предварительно почти смертельно ранив своими острыми стрелами. Но в легенде говорится, — она оглянулась на глыбы, — что они стали каменными изваяниями на краю ущелья.

Кар пожал плечами.

— Может, когда-то здесь было ущелье, — предположил он, наливая деревянным черпаком чай в две широкие кружки.

Роксана удивленно покрутила принятую кружку в руке: так нелепо было видеть здесь и сейчас обыкновенную чашку, которые продавали на каждом углу в качестве сувениров. Кар шумно отпил чай и печально улыбнулся.

— Проклятие дракона обратило их в камень. Они убили дракона и стали такими. Но существует поверье, что, если спасти дракона, этих людей можно расколдовать.

— Они убили Ро, — напомнила Роксана и губами коснулась пряно пахнувшего напитка. Чай показался странным на вкус, словно Кар добавил туда какие-то специи.

— Но Ро спит в этой пещере.

Роксана посмотрела на вход. Волны, лизавшие порог, выглядели мирными сторожевыми псами, но она чувствовала, что стоит приблизиться, и вода собьет ее с ног, утащит на дно и отдаст Дахут.

— Тебе было не жаль Дахут? — вырвалось у нее.

— Жаль? — Кар озадаченно моргнул. — Боги рассердились, я не мог ослушаться их.

— Ты воспользовался ее любовью.

— Воспользовался, — согласился Кар, и Роксана спрятала нос в кружке, чтобы не видеть его. Ее слова прозвучали нелепо: разве в силах человек противостоять богам?

Разве в силах человек поверить в то, что это правда?..

Роксана булькнула, не сумев сдержать смешок. Не поверила бы прежде, замоталась, забегалась. Позабыла и о Ло, и о камнях, позабыла о том, каково просто жить, а не разрываться между родителями и мужем, который все смеялся и улыбался на любое замечание. На то, что приходил домой и приводил толпу друзей, среди которых Роксана знала от силы двух человек. На то, что ей приходилось сдавать сложнейшие экзамены и требовалось сосредоточиться, а он тянул в постель, шутливо напоминая о супружеском долге. На многое Роланд просто улыбался.

Как она вообще спустила ему с рук тогда жестокую насмешку над камнями? Точно, вот куда делся хризоберилл и все подарки. Роланд в первый год после свадьбы отыскал коробку, где она хранила подарки Ло, и выкинул их. Сообщил об этом уже вечером, спустя несколько часов.

— Нам дома не нужен всякий дешевый фальшивый мусор, — заявил он тогда, и Роксана смогла только попытаться дать пощечину, но не преуспела. Роланд был сильнее. А когда бросилась к двери, намереваясь хоть в мусорных баках рыться, но найти свои сокровища, Роланд напомнил, что баки давно опустошили.

На следующий день он притащил ей кольцо с маленьким бриллиантом.

— Зато настоящий, я специально искал, — и улыбнулся так, как улыбаться умел только он.

Она тогда еще велась на такие теплые улыбочки и скрепя сердце простила. А потом умудрилась позабыть вовсе. Как можно быть такой идиоткой?

Роксана отставила кружку и внимательно посмотрела на Кара. Тот, казалось, только этого и ждал. Сразу выпрямился, зачем-то вытащил железный кинжал и положил его на землю между ними. Пламя костра, обрадовавшись, набросало на лезвие отсветов, которые зажили своей жизнью. Роксана невольно улыбнулась, заметив это.

— Дахут можно остановить… или спасти? — спросила она.

Кар качнул головой.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Только уверен, что Дахут до сих пор хочет поймать меня в силки, но я под защитой богов. Насильно она не сможет увести меня в затонувший город.

— А добровольно ты не пойдешь, — сообразила Роксана и бросила взгляд на глыбы. — Они как-то связаны? Дахут и эти семеро храбрецов? И вновь возрожденный дракон Ро.

— Я не знаю, — повторил Кар. — Я просто пришел сюда, потому что Дахут ушла от своего города слишком далеко. Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы найти ее. Но здесь замешана колдунья Гуарх.

Роксана попыталась что-нибудь вспомнить о ней. Ло наверняка рассказывал. Конечно, рассказывал.

— Колдунья, которая заманивала сладкими речами мужчин и превращала их во что угодно, — произнесла она. — Да? Ло говорил… он рассказал мне эту легенду. О том, как Уарн, не в силах жениться на любимой, отправился на острова фей. Гуарх околдовала его, накормила и превратила в лягушку. Верно?

— Да, — Кар продолжил. — Но его спасла отважная невеста Белла. Она переоделась мужчиной, а Гуарх не разгадала этого и предложила себя ей в жены. Усадила за стол и пока ходила за сетью, Белла увидела лягушку и догадалась, что это Уарн.

— Она спряталась, — подхватила Роксана, — а когда Гуарх вернулась, выхватила у той невод и опутала колдунью.

— И превратила ее в гриб, — подмигнул ей Кар, и Роксана засмеялась.

— Точно! А потом Белла прикоснулась венцом своего железного кинжала к лягушке и блюду, которое ей принесла Гуарх, и тем самым расколдовала своего жениха и людей. — Ее взгляд упал на оружие, на лезвии которого до сих пор плясали отблески пламени. — Железный кинжал.

— Он самый, — подтвердил Кар. — Железо разрушает любую магию, ни одно волшебство, кроме божественного, не в силах ему противостоять. И для этого не обязательно быть колдуньей.

Роксана улыбалась, глядя на кинжал. Воспоминания о Ло теперь прорастали в ней все быстрее, возвращая в тот злополучный день. Как жаль, что тогда у нее не было этого кинжала!

— Я собираюсь спасти дракона Ро, — произнесла она и перевела взгляд на Кара. Тот вновь выглядел серьезным, весь подобрался, как зверь, готовый к прыжку. — Ты поможешь?

— Ты хочешь встретиться с Гуарх, а вход в пещеру охраняет Дахут. Это ее воды, — предупредил Кар. — Ты уверена? Железный кинжал не защитит тебя от волн, даже он не всесилен.

— Я знаю, — Роксана встала и посмотрела на глыбы. — Я не собираюсь спасать их и… спасать дракона тоже. Я просто хочу вернуть Ло. Я… — она почему-то почувствовала себя виноватой и неловко улыбнулась. — Я все вспомнила.

**6**

— Мы пришли сюда незадолго до вечера, — Роксана указала на вход в пещеру. — Был отлив, и ничто не мешало нам войти. Ло предположил, что мы отыщем в пещере камни, ведь вода приносит многое, а берег все принимает. Драгоценность или нет — тогда нам это было не важно.

Кар первым перескочил на плоский камень, возвышающийся над водой, и протянул Роксане руку. Она крепче сжала кинжал и тоже перешагнула на камень, приняв помощь. Еще несколько шагов, и они стояли у входа в пещеру. За спиной выл ветер, пронизывая до костей, но Роксана запретила себе обращать на это внимание. В ушах до сих пор раздавалось мерное гудение глыб, которые словно желали им удачи. Что ж, если все получится, эти глыбы станут людьми.

Роксана при этой мысли не сдержала усмешки. В детстве она бы поверила, но скажи ей кто сейчас, что она идет спасать дракона и, возможно, освобождать людей из каменного плена, а чуть впереди, освещая путь какой-то странной сферой, крадется слуга морского бога… Она бы подняла на смех этого сумасшедшего, а Роланд бы выгнал его взашей, чтобы потом вдоволь насмеяться над чудиком.

Роланд сейчас казался мелочью, его измена — пустяком. Дракон и Ло — вот что было по-настоящему важно.

Кар вскинул руку, показывая, что стоит остановиться. Роксана послушно замерла, нервно оглянулась назад: послышался ли ей этот жалобный плач, или Дахут действительно у входа в пещеру?

— Вода, — мрачно обронил Кар, тоже обернувшись. — Дахут почуяла нас, поняла, что мы не стали ждать и решили рискнуть. — В его голосе Роксане послышалась невыносимая тоска. — Она идет сюда, нагонит скоро, так что стоит поторопиться. Быстрее.

Он скользнул вперед, превратился под ярким светом сферы в собственную тень, и Роксана теперь едва слышала его шаги. За спиной шумела вода.

В какой-то момент они побежали, и Роксана только молилась всем известным ей богам — и Ло, — чтобы не потерять кинжал. Воспоминания затапливали ее, отвлекая, но отмахнуться от них Роксана не могла, боясь вновь позабыть.

Тогда они с Ло тоже бежали здесь. Бежали, правда, потому что время утекало, как вода, и стоило поторопиться, чтобы выбраться из пещеры до темноты. Ло чему-то смеялся и умудрялся на бегу представлять, какие несметные сокровища могут быть спрятаны в конце тоннеля. Ход то немного сужался, то расширялся, но ни тогда, ни сейчас Роксана не остановилась, пока не достигла места, где пройти можно было лишь по одному. Дальше, насколько она помнила, находился огромный каменный зал.

Кар неожиданно замер на месте, и Роксана, не заметив, врезалась в него. Сфера погасла, Кар резко развернулся, заключил ее в объятия и коротко поцеловал куда-то в волосы.

— Дальше тебе придется справляться одной, — тихо, но уверенно пробормотал он. — Ты храбрая девочка, я уверен, ты спасешь своего друга. — Он поднял голову и, не отпуская Роксану, громко крикнул:

— Ты не тронешь ее, Дахут!

— Отдай ее мне, — визг раздался прямо за спиной. — Моя, моя, моя, моя… мой!

— Твой, — как-то облегченно согласился Кар, не позволяя Роксане пошевелиться. Она слышала, как дышит море за спиной, чувствовала, что с Дахут их разделяет не больше метра.

— Если я твой, — продолжил Кар, — забери меня, но не трогай девочку. У нее своя судьба, не связанная с нами, Дахут. Ты знаешь это.

— Но я не могу забрать тебя, — неожиданно беспомощно простонала Дахут-Белянка, и Роксана услышала обыкновенную влюбленную девчонку, которая не в силах добиться своего возлюбленного. — Не могу, Кар, не могу!..

— Я приду к тебе сам, — шепнул он, обращаясь к Дахут, и повысил голос. — Слышишь? Дахут-Белянка, я приду к тебе сам, и мы пойдем в твой затонувший город, в твой Ис. Согласна ли ты на это, Дахут?

— Согласна, — выкрикнула Дахут, и море разом смолкло, недоуменно еще что-то прошипело и испарилось, словно его и не было. Роксана не видела этого, но почему-то знала, что в туннеле больше нет ни одной капли воды. Только Дахут.

— Тогда мы сейчас уйдем, — Кар сжал руку Роксаны, в которой она держала кинжал, и шепнул, прежде чем отпустил:

— Ты справишься, девочка, обязательно справишься.

И пропал. Роксана резко обернулась, но в тоннеле было темно, только не чувствовалось больше ничьего присутствия. Дахут ушла, и с ней добровольно ушел Кар, слуга морского бога, защищенный от гнева морской феи силой других богов. Желал ли он такого итога или просто решил спасти ее жизнь?

Роксана вздрогнула, подняла кинжал и прижалась к лезвию губами. Дар Кара не пропадет зря, в этом она была уверена. Она спасет Ло, спасет его жизнь, как когда-то сделал он.

Почему она позабыла об этом? В той зале, что за узким проходом, похожим на не полностью раскрытую раковину, они не нашли сокровищ, а встретили женщину. Моложавую старуху в обносках, и Ло тут же вышел вперед, защищая ее. Роксана сейчас усмехнулась: тогда так испугалась, что стоило колдунье сказать: «Беги», и она побежала без оглядки, оставив Ло. Ах да, Ло тоже сказал: «Беги», и она послушалась.

Вот же глупость. Нужно было прожить шестнадцать лет, чтобы осознать, какое великое предательство по отношению к Ло она совершила.

Как же было тяжело Ло все эти годы, что он проспал!

Роксана встряхнулась, еще раз оглянулась, смутно надеясь увидеть Кара, но тоннель остался пустым и тихим. Удивительно, что крик Дахут не разбудил дракона и не привлек внимание Гуарх… Или же колдунья просто ждала ее. Что же делать? Поступить, как Белла, Роксана не могла. Не было с собой мужской одежды, да и при всем желании она не сошла бы за мужчину. Значит, действовать по ситуации.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Роксана вошла в зал. И едва не ослепла от яркого сияния. Пещера переливалась светом драгоценных камней, выпирающих из стен. Столько кристаллов, что в детстве они бы сошли с ума от радости, увидев такие богатства. Но тогда камней не было, а сейчас — только руку протяни. Уже потянувшись, Роксана оборвала себя и сжала свободную руку в кулак. Нет. Нельзя. В легендах нельзя трогать чужое и чуждое.

Она огляделась, готовая встретиться с Гуарх, но колдуньи не было видно. Зато практически в центре спал огромный дракон. Настоящий дракон. Чешуя в блеске камней сверкала, как кристаллы, и Роксана никак не могла понять, откуда льется свет. Впрочем, сейчас это было не так важно. Она выставила кинжал венцом вперед и осторожно сделала несколько шагов к дракону. Ведь если он не проснулся от крика Дахут, тихие шаги тем более не услышит? Роксана очень на это надеялась.

Но дракон открыл глаз, повернул широкую морду и уставился на нее, дыша все так же мерно, словно до сих пор спал. Роксана замерла, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Ло! — вырвалось у нее. — Ох, Ло! ..

— Смотри-ка, — раздалось мерзкое хихиканье, —, а твоя подружка все-таки пришла, как ты и говорил. Но — спустя целых шестнадцать лет.

Роксана резко обернулась: в проходе стояла Гуарх. Она ничуть не изменилась за эти годы, осталась моложавой старухой с серыми волосами, только что платье больше не выглядело обносками и было расшито драгоценными камнями.

— Ну, деточка, в кого превратить тебя? — Гуарх снова мерзко хихикнула. — Грибочек подойдет? Мерзавка Белла превратила меня тогда в поганку, но я выбралась и вернула свой облик. Так что теперь ты побудешь поганкой. Хорошо? А твой дружок не подпустит к тебе посторонних. Хотя нет, — она хмыкнула, — дракон Ро скоро выйдет на охоту, хочет он того или нет. Но так и быть, пока он будет опустошать берега, я постараюсь на тебя случайно не наступить.

Гуарх снова захихикала, а дракон за спиной шумно вздохнул.

Роксана смотрела на нее и понимала, что — странное дело! — нисколько не боится. Будь она ребенком, испугалась бы, а сейчас воспринимала Гуарх как старуху, выжившую из ума. Дракон за спиной вносил небольшую путаницу в реальность происходящего, но даже так… Роксана вспомнила прошедшие шестнадцать лет. Самые обычные шестнадцать лет, в которых не было ни капли магии, таящейся в мифах и легендах. Школа, университет, Роланд, работа — обыденность, эта серая рутина сейчас стали ей щитом, стирая страх перед колдуньей. Роксана напомнила себе, что Гуарх по-настоящему может превратить ее в гриб, но ничего не случилось, она только почувствовала недоумение. Это же не сказка.

Но при таком раскладе железо могло не снять проклятие с Ло, а это Роксану не устраивало. Хотелось вернуть Ло, спасти его любым способом, и если для это нужно было поверить всем сердцем, что он — дракон, то Роксана верила. Она краем глаза смотрела на умную морду Ро и видела Ло. Того вихрастого мальчишку с проницательным взглядом и озорной улыбкой. Он был ей лучшим другом и старшим братом. Он был самым-самым, а она пришла исправлять ошибку всего лишь спустя целых шестнадцать лет. Что ж, если дракон Ро захочет ее сейчас съесть, она поймет.

Но Ло не двигался. Он только вытянул огромную лапу, почти касаясь ее, и Роксана улыбнулась краешком рта, стараясь не выдать радость. Ло понимал, что происходит, и был готов помочь ей всем, чтобы вернуть свой человеческий облик.

Только о Гуарх забывать не следовало. Роксана поздно дернулась, невод накрыл ее, прижимая к земле. Казалось, он сотворен из самого тяжелого метала на свете, потому что даже приподняться она не могла. Гуарх рассмеялась и направилась к ним, колдунья не спешила, уверенная в победе. А Роксана вспомнила Кара, вспомнила его слова и последним усилием, до боли вывернув руку, прижала венец железного кинжала к лапе дракона.

Гуарх взвизгнула, полыхнул яркий свет, и Роксана зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, перед ней были чьи-то тощие голые ноги. Взглянуть выше не позволяла сеть, но она видела, что дракон исчез.

— Мерзкая девчонка! — закричала Гуарх. — Думаешь, победила?! Думаешь, спасла?! Мне ничего не мешает превратить вас обратно!

В этом Гуарх была права, и Роксана едва не разрыдалась от осознания собственной глупости. Ну честно! Чего она хотела добиться, возвращая Ло человеческий облик, когда сама в ловушке? Судя по ногам и тонким-тонким пальцем, осторожно забравшим у нее кинжал, узкому запястью и дрожи, Ло был слишком слаб, чтобы защищаться. Он внезапно рухнул на колени, и Роксана вывернулась, лишь бы увидеть, что с ним.

Ло был чудовищно худ. Ребра выпирали, он скорее казался скелетом, который по недоразумению обтянули кожей, прилепили косматый парик и зачем-то оживили. Он открывал рот, но не мог произнести ни слова.

— Боюсь-боюсь, — издевалась Гуарх, обходя их по кругу, словно любовалась беспомощной добычей. — В кого бы вас превратить? Поганки — это все-таки скучно. Может, в птиц? В жирных куриц, чтобы потом зажарить. Хотя нет, — она причмокнула, — лучше в телок, больше мяса. Или свиней.

Роксана задрожала от бессилия и сжала кулаки. Только бы выбраться! Ло вдруг опустился на четвереньки и заглянул ей в глаза. Роксана замерла: она совсем позабыла, какой у него острый ум. Он дрожащими пальцами толкнул кинжал, роняя его на невод, и до Роксаны дошло. Железо разрушает любое колдовство! Она снова извернулась, и, наплевав на разглагольствования Гуарх, попыталась распилить нить.

— Пили-пили, — вдруг прохихикала Гуарх. — А я пока еще подумаю. Все равно вы никуда не денетесь.

В этом она была права, Роксана понимала слишком хорошо. Ло не в силах стоять, ему бы поесть да лечь. Невод тяжел, а нить почти не поддается, да и уже больно руке. Ло что-то ободряюще мычал, а Гуарх все размышляла, что с ними делать.

Все перекрыл свист стрелы. Одна, две, три… Какая-то могучая сила подняла невод и отбросила его в сторону. Ло испуганно замычал, Роксана резво обернулась и встретилась взглядом с обросшим человеком в металлическом шлеме и полной кольчуге.

— Иди, — хрипло прогрохотал человек, пока его спутники стреляли в визжащую колдунью. — Забирай спасенного дракона и уходи, человече. Мы сами разберемся с ведьмой.

Роксана ошеломлено смотрела на него, и тогда человек рывком вздернул ее на ноги и так же поднял Ло.

— Иди, — повторил человек, который раньше был каменной глыбой.

Она спасла дракона, и проклятие спало.

Поддерживая повисшего на ней Ло, Роксана почти побежала к выходу. Получалось плохо, Ло изранил ноги в кровь, но нужно было выбираться как можно скорее. Где-то на середине пути Роксана испуганно вскрикнула и остановилась, беспомощно обернувшись. Кинжал Кара остался в пещере, но возвращаться за ним было равносильно самоубийству. К тому же Ло словно тяжелел на глазах.

Оставалось надеяться, что Кар на них не обидится.

На пляже больше не было глыб, не было и костра с мехом. Кар ушел с Дахут, с горечью и по-настоящему наконец-то поняла Роксана. И вряд ли они когда-то встретятся. Не ее ли вина, что Кар сделал свой выбор в пользу Дахут?

Ло что-то замычал над ухом, и Роксана, теперь уже осторожно, повела его по пляжу наверх, к тротуару. На камнях оставался тонкий след от его израненных ног. Роксана еще успела подумать, что лишь бы кровь больше никого не привлекла, хватит с них знакомств с мифами и легендами. Потом эти мысли сменились более прагматичными: как не напороться на прохожих по пути. Вряд ли местные или какие туристы обрадуются, увидев, как она тащит голого парня со сбитыми в кровь ногами, да еще такого, словно его не кормили последние лет двадцать как минимум.

Если подумать, примерно так оно и было.

— Теперь все будет хорошо, — пообещала Роксана, когда они выбрались на тротуар и остановились немного передохнуть. Она сняла кофту и обвязала ее Ло вокруг талии. — Вот так, хоть немного.

Ло изнуренно улыбнулся и уткнулся лбом ей в плечо. Даже такой худой, он оказался выше, Роксана чувствовала себя немного неудобно, глядя на него снизу вверх. Она посмотрела на спокойное море, впервые по-настоящему спокойное с тех пор, как она приехала сюда. Еще показалось, что вдали на волнах, близко к мелководью, возникли две фигурки: Дахут и Кар. Кар как будто помахал ей рукой и одобрительно кивнул, а Дахут прижалась к его плечу и улыбнулась. Естественно, отсюда ничего нельзя было разглядеть, но Роксане захотелось поверить, что все так и есть. Как никогда, она сейчас нуждалась в одобрении.

Внизу на пляже раздался свист, и из пещеры выскочила Гуарх, а за ней по следу неслись семь лучников. Они скакали по камням, иногда перепрыгивая на низкие волны, но не замечали, что под ногами давно не суша. Роксана озадаченно наблюдала за ними какое-то время, а потом отвернулась и подхватило Ло, чтобы тому было удобнее.

— Идем домой, — произнесла она. — Тебя надо отмыть, ты ужасно пахнешь. И накормить. Тощий, как не знаю кто. И прости меня, что так задержалась, Ло.

Он боднул ее в плечо и неловко прижался губами чуть выше виска, безмолвно говоря, что теперь все наладится, и он не обижен. Потом улыбнулся, и Роксана, не удержавшись, тепло улыбнулась ему в ответ.


End file.
